Been Waiting
by courtnezkilla
Summary: Ever imagined what would've happened if Bella went totally bizerk when Jacob kissed her, and if Jacob just wanted her like crazy, but not in a romantic way? What if Bella was something unlike anything else? And what if there was a secret Cullen brother?
1. Chapter 1

Been Waiting.

Imagine what would've happened if Bella went bizerk about Jacob kissing her,  
and he went crazy for her even more? What would happen when he decides that wasnt enough?

Thats my story.

Chapter One.

Writers POV.

Bella turned to face the darkest end of the alley, just outside her work, she could see the slightest silhouttee of a man,

but couldnt quite place whom it was. Her breath fastened as the figure slowly moved closer, she turned to run, when a large, warm hand grabbed her wrist and swung her around. She tried to

let out a scream, but a massive bump became in her throat and stopped any sound

from escaping. "Who are you?", she managed to whimper out.

"It's me." He stepped closer towards her, into the smallest ray of light,

light enough for her to tell that it was Jacob. "Oh, Jacob, you scared me..

Look I dont want to talk to you, you kissed me, its not okay." Bella muttered out,

trying to compose her facial expression.

"I dont care, i've waited long enough, Bella..".

Bella's POV.

_Italics_ is her thoughts.

_What is he doing, touching me, standing close to me..._

"Jacob, let me go, i need to get back to work.." She almost shouted at him,

trying to sound tough and angry. "Heh, Bella, you dont understand, I have waited too long for you.."

_What is he on about.. Maybe i should run.._

"What are you talki-", a hand interrupted her sentence, squashing her face and making her loose

consciousness.

Jacobs POV.

_Italics his thoughts._

_Finally, i've got her. Now to my house._

Writers POV.

He pulled Bella over his shoulder and started transforming,

(by now he'd learned to do it safely.) he pushed off his back heel,

and started sprinting back towards La Push. It only took a matter of seconds

before he was back home, so he sat Bella down on the couch, while thanking

god that his dad was out of town for a week.

Bella slowly came around, and noticed her surroundings, spurts of what

happened last night came back in short 'visions'. Ubruptly, she got up and headed

for the door, knowing all to well that Jacob would catch her, but tried anyway.

And just as she reached for the door, Jacobs arm was infront of her,

like a warm barrier.

"Jacob, what am i doing here? Let me go, Edward will come get me!"

Bella stuttered out, but she knew Edward was trying to work things out with

the Volturi, (trying to work stuff out about Tanyas clan and his).

Jacob smiled a wicked smile, and gently pulled her into a cradle and carried her

into his bedroom...

_________________________________________________________________

Okay, what did you think? My first ever.

Reviews please? First good review and ill put up the second chapter

straight away, like seriously (:

thanks yo'.


	2. Chapter 2

Writers POV.

He placed her on his bed and saw the horror struck look on her face, he kissed her neck gently,

and too Bella's dismay, she shivered with joy, raising goose bumps on her arms.

Jacob felt the shiver and instantly knew Bella liked it, he caressed her body and hoped it would stay like this.

"Jacob... Jacob... JACOB! Stop! Stop! I love edward!" She said, half in anger and half pleasure.

He smiled a wicked smile at her but continued kissing her body.

"Jacob, Stop this, right this instant. Jacob i DONT LOVE YOU!!" She screamed,

and with that Jacobs face enraged, his grip tightened and his will grew stronger.

Jacob POV.

_She wants it, i know she does. If i cant have her love, her boyfriends head or her hand in marriage, i will take what i can, her virginity. __**Wait, i think shes a virgin!**_

Writers POV.

Jacob grew angrier everytime Bella said no, hurriedly he ripped her shirt off and stared in wonder at her almost naked bosom. He pushed his face into her clevage and continued kissing her body, only this time leaving a bruise everytime. Finally he kissed his way to her pants, he unbuttoned them and and pulled them off. He stood above her half-naked body and smiled his scary smile again, Bella got up and tried to reach for her clothes, but Jacob just pushed her down.

"Jacob please! Dont do this!" She cried, but Jacob just imagined it was role-play and kept going. He used his teeth to remove her white cotton panties and then her matching white bra. He paused for a moment, to gaze apon the beauty of her perfect body and then removed his clothes too, only pausing to reach down to his pants to get something. Bella saw this as her opportunity, she got up and kicked Jacob right where it hurts and ran out the door, too find Embry there.

"Embry, help me! Jacob's gone crazy, he kidnapped me and he took off my clothes" she screamed at him, tears streaming down her face. He looked at her naked body, and just stared, and Bella knew he would be no help. Just them Jacob opened the door, naked also, but this time with a camera. FLASH! He took a picture of her standing there, and then smiled at Embry. Jacob scooped Bella up and put her on his bed once again, he tied her hands to the bedposts and her feet to the bottom.

"You ready, bro?" Jacob asked, handing the camera to Embry. Embry's face turned pale, "I thought you said she wanted to.. I dont know.."

"Just take the god-damned pictures!".

Jacob move over to the bed and leaned towards Bella's ear, whispering "This is going to be great Bella, i've waited long enough.".

Finally, he moved his body onto hers, still kissing her angrily. FLASH! FLASH! The camera kept going off, and the laughter coming from both Jacob and Embry made her shiver, which Jacob mistook as pleasure once again. He moved to put his member towards Bella's face when they heard Embry squeal. Jacob pulled back and saw Jasper, Emmet and Edward all standing there and Embry on the floor, limp, behind them. Bella, still crying, squelled Edwards name and continued crying, she was in pain.

Edward got the most murderous look in his eye, and pulled his lip back over his teeth even further.

He let out a ferocious growl


	3. Chapter 3

Heey guys, thanks for the great reviews, made me feel special, so as a gift to you, i will put up two new chapters, im kind of writing it as i go along so bear with me when it takes a while. I will stay up as long as i can to get more chapters (:

_______________________________________________________________________________

Jacob smiled his usual wicked smile and pulled back his own teeth, and Bella knew he was about to transform. Jasper and Emmet both let out loud growls, in perfect unison, and pulled their lips over thier teeth, showing the extremley white fangs. Bella stared at Edward, seeing only anger, in those lips she once kissed with such passion and gentleness was now a angry weapon, and although he was there to save her, she couldnt help but fill with fear. Knowing it was only moments untill the ferocious fight began Bella concluded her crying and closed her eyes, and tried to block out the pain. "What did you do to her?!" Edward growled through his teeth.

Jacob, visibly shaking, smiled "She wanted it, Edward. Cant you see?", with that Jacob turned to bella and started walking toward her naked body, when suddenly, CRACK! Jacob yelped like the dog he was and suddenly changed into a massive wolf, his clothes just falling to the grounds in shreds like freshly mowed grass.

Edwards POV, (so you can hear what Jacob has to say).

Jacob in italics.

_Shall we get started, bloodsucker, or can i finish f*cking your girlfriend first? _

I accidently let out another growl and looked over at Bella for an instant. **My poor baby.**

"You'll regret that, dog"

_No, i wont you stupid leech, i'm giving her what she wants._

WRITERS POV (Sorry about switching so muchh...)

Edwards head suddenly filled with contorted images of Jacob and Bella, but Bella was smiling.

"This isnt true.. I wont believe it.." Edward thought to himself.

Finally Edward had had enough, he nodded and suddenly flung himself at Jacob and started punching, Jasper and Emmet stood watching, letting their brother get his revenge. Jasper and Emmets eyes suddenly floated to Bella, who was still laying on the bed naked. Distracted, they didnt realise Jacob coming for them. Edward was on the ground, and got up with his super-speed, but by then Emmet and Jasper tackled Jacob to the floor and started biting him. Meanwhile, Bella was trying to free herself from the rope, all the while burning her wrists to the point of explosive pain. BOOM! Jasper accidently kicked Emmet away, and Jacob saw this as his shot. He leaped onto Jasper and clawed at his body, shredding his shirt, but not cutting his stone-like skin. Edward finally jumped onto Jacobs back and grabbed his head, holding him in death-lock ready to snap his neck. Bella, who was almost free, recognised the faint smell of rust and salt. _Blood._ She couldnt see who the source of the horrid smell was, untill some red liquid trickled down her arm.

She'd cut herself trying to get free, and all of a sudden Jasper was rageous, but this time he was coming for her.

"Edward, you stop him, I'll get the dog!" He yelled and ran for the dog, just as Edward let him go, Jacob quickly ran for the window and pounced out, somewhat gracefully. Emmet ducked out after him, and disapeared into the forrest.

"Jasper, dont. You dont want to, go get the dog.." Edward said, slowly making his way towards Jasper. Jaspers eyes were focused only on Bella, and his lips pulled over his lips. Edward has gradually made his way to Jasper, and pulled him back with suck force, it pulled him out of his tirade. Jasper turned around and ran out into the forrest.


	4. Chap 3 part 2

Edward made his way to Bella, with a distraught look on his face. He untied her hands and feet and picked her up in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Bella, this is my fault.. I should'nt have left you behind.. I-I" Edward, the perfect angel, was stuttering. He set her down, and Bella thought, if he'd been able, he woud've cried. Bella was still shaking, but she just picked up her clothes and put them on, feeling the blood rush to face as she remebered just how naked she was. And then she blushed even more when she'd realised Embry, Jasper AND Emmet had all seen her like it, and there were photos to prove it. Then Bella remebered that Embry had been hit down, she looked at the floor at the crumbled heap of werewolf that lay on the floor, Embry. She bit her lip and sat back down on the bed, unable to think of what to do. "Are you cold?" Edward asked, and she realised she was still shaking. She just shook her head and closed her eyes, only aware when she felt the cold, perfect marble-like chest she'd grown accustomed to.

Alice, Edward and Esme all sat crowded around Edwards bed. They stared at Bella, all sharing the same expression of worry. Finally Bella's eyes fluttered open and she sucked in a deep breath. It reminded her of waking up in pheonix hospital last summer. She sat up and they all rushed to help her sit up. She looked around and she suddenly felt extremley embarrassed. "Bella! Oh my god, your awake! We've been waiting for ages! Are you ok, you need some water? I'm going to go get some water!" And before Bella could answer Alice was back with a large glass of freezing cold, crystal clear water. She took a reluctant sip and saw Alice smile, "Atta' Girl!" she beamed.

"She's not a dog, Alice." Edward growled, he seemed distant, and angry. She went to talk but only a little squek escaped. Esme smiled and kissed her forehead "Dont stress yourself, hunny. You dont have to talk if you dont want to, Alice maybe you should leave," she said, in her kind motherley voice, and then left the room. Just then, Carlisle appeared at the door. He smiled and said "Your awake, let me check your temperature.." He strode gracefully toward her and shot Alice and Edward a look, that distinctly said 'Get Out Now!'. Alice puffed and got up, she turned to Bella and smiled, then skipped out of the room. Carlisle coughed a fake cough, and Edward just glared at him. Finally, he got up and out of the room in a slow stride. Carlisle turned to Bella and started working over her body, making sure she was okay, throwing in the 'Hmms..' and 'Okays' along the way. "Okay, Now, Bella," He said, and put his stethoscope around his neck, how cliche, "I need to know what happened, i didnt run any.. other tests.. so-"

"Other tests?" Bella interuppted.

"Well, i didnt want to dis-respect your privacy Bella, and Edward wouldnt let me either.."

"Oh, those tests" She nodded understandingly. He flashed her a look of respect and then continued speaking, "So, i wont run these tests if you feel uncomfortable, but then i will have to ask you alot of questions, either or will be pretty invading.." He seemed like he was uncomfortable, and admittidly Bella did feel a little awkward. Either she could have Carlisle look at her face and see her emotions while she retold the enitre night, or she could let him poke around her private area's. Neither seemed particularly less embarrassing than the other, but Bella didnt think she had it in her to retell the enitre night as she were on a talk show. "Um, just do whatever test's you need done.." She said, trying to keep her voice steady and her cheeks from going pink. He smiled her a reasurring smile, and she thought "Anyone else, i would rather die.."

_______________________________________________________________________________

SO guys, what did you think of the last two chapters.

Now, i have an idea of where the story is heading, but why dont you guys tell me what you would like to see happen?

Okay, thanks guys (: Dont forget to write a review.


	5. Chapter 3 pt 4

Carlisle picked himself up and walked out the door, Bella stared after him as he closed the door, and she started to worry. Then Edward flung the door open and caught it just before it slammed, he stared at her and then came by her side, his expression hard and angry. "W-whats wrong?" Bella stuttered, "If your doing the tests, i'm going to be here.." he said, quickly looking away when she tried to make eye contact.

"Bu... I.. Uh.."

"Not a single word, its how its going to happen, either way.."

"But,"

"Not a singe word!"

His expression softened and he cradeled her face in his hand, delicatley touching her, making her shiver with pleasure. He smiled, and then looked towards the door. Carlisle was back, but Bella hadnt hear him come in. "I take it Edward is staying?" Carlise asked, with a smile.

"Uh, yeah i guess," Bella said, this time without the usual nervous stutter.

Carlisle pulled another chair next to the bed and sat down. He stared at her and shot her an apologetic glance, it was going to be worse than she thought.

He picked up a box, of what seemed like medical supplies, and pulled on a pair of white rubber gloves. Bella flinched when she heard the elastic snap against his wrist.

_Okay, he's just going to look around your private parts, check your body out, its okay..._

"Okay, Bella, i need you to move your legs apart and arch them," Carlisle guided her legs as he said so, and Bella turned to face Edward who was staring at her face.

"Your going to feel a slight pressure, okay?" Carlisle said. Bella felt something cold enter her, and she shivered, and then made a bearly audible groan of pain. Edwards head quickly shot to Carlisle and gave him a glance filled with anger, then softened his expression.

_Oh great, Edward can hear all the small details of my vagina.._

Edward turned back to Bella, and Carlisle was still checking her out. He removed the cold thing and put it onto a metal tray.

"Now, i'm going to need to see the rest of your body, if you dont mind," But before she could answer Edward spoke, "Do you have to?" his voice was quiet, but hard. Carlisle looked at Edward, and they exchanged looks for what seemed like hours. A slient conversation. Just then Edward turned back to face Bella, and he smiled at her, "Are you okay with this, Bella, you dont have to do this if you dont wa-"

"It's fine, lets just get it over with." Bella tried her hardest to put on a brave face, and Carlisle continued his reasuring smile. She sat up straight on the bed, and tried to get the blue hospital dress unhooked. Edward, seeing her inability, reached over and unhooked it for her.

_He does it when i dont want to, but any other time he wont unhook my top._

She pulled it off, and then realised she had no underwear on, someone had undressed her again.

"You can lay back down now, if you want," Carlise said, then started looking at her body.

Edward kept his eyes locked with Bella's, never looking at her naked body. Carlisle had now started to touch her body in various places, asking if it hurt. And then finally he picked himself up silently and walked out of the room. Edward quickly grabbed Bella's robe and gave it to her, still refusing to see her body. "Thanks." Bella said, it wasnt as awkward with Edward as she'd thought it would be. "Alice undressed you... Before," he said, as if sensing her question.

"Bella, what happened.. I just.. I'm sorry," He said, seeming unable to find the right words.

"Edward, it's not your fault, i just.. I'm embarrassed.."

"Don't be, and yes, it is. I left you alone, and i knew he was angry with you.."

"Edward, it's not your fault!"

Edward started a low growl, then stopped, remembering it was Bella he was talking to.

"Edward, Jasper and Emmet saw me, naked. So did Carlisle, Alice and Embry.. And god knows who else.." She laughed a nervous laugh, and looked at Edward, discomfort plain on his face.

"I didnt. Jasper and Emmet didn't look as much as they could, and well.. Embry will never, ever, see anything again.." He trailed off, sensing Bella's discomfort.

"So, he died?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, he deserves it." With that Alice came in, and smiled her dazling smile,

"I've got you some clothes" She threw them to Bella, and Bella smiled a thanks to her.

Once she was dressed, she got up and went down stairs.


	6. Chapter 4

They reached the last stair, and Bella sensed the tension in the air before she even saw everyone.

Then she saw them, all sitting on the lounge chairs, all huddled together. Edward saw it to.

"Whats going on?" He said, angrily.

"Uh, Edward.. Maybe you should go upstairs.." Esme said, gently.

"Whats going ON?!" Edward repeated, this time louder and scarier.

Just then Bella saw what was on the coffee table, photos. She gasped, just as Edward saw what it was also, he growled, and then Alice ran over to the table. She picked them up, and quickly set them down again. She shot an apologetic glance to Bella, then quickly ran up and hugged her.

"Thats the pictures isnt it? How did they get here?" She asked, more formal and hard than she'd expected. "They we're sticked to the door, must of been put up when we we're upstairs.." Esme said. "Suprised i didnt smell the dogs" Emmet said, with a disgusted scowl fixed on his face.

Bella walked over to grab the photos, when Edward grabbed her arm. "Dont look at them.."

"She needs to, theres a note" Rosalie said, the first thing she'd said all day.

Edward let her go, but quickly appeared by her side. Bella picked up the note that was ontop of the stack of polariod photos, which where face down.

'You leeches made a mistake. I will make you pay, and as for you Bella. You leech-loving little whore, you are never going to be happy again. I will make you suffer. Oh and i dont think Daddy will be to proud of seeing these photo's. Either will any of the other people in the town. They've all got copies now.

xox, Jake.'

Bella dropped the note and crumpled to the floor. Tears spilling out of her eyes, everyone quickly came to help her up. Bella grabbed the closest of many hands offering to help her up. Rosalies.

Rose smiled at Bella, and pulled her into her arms. Confused, Bella hugged her back. Then said,

"Thanks, Rosalie". Rose smiled at her, and everyone seemed to move back to their original places, still looking at Bella with a clear look of worry. "Bella, we should talk." Rose said, then lead Bella into upstairs, and into her and Emmets bedroom. She looked at her, the softness of her expression startling Bella. "Whats going on Rosalie?" She asked.

"Rose, please. Look Bella, i.. I know what you've gone through it happened to me.. Do you want to talk about it?" She said, apologetically.

"Maybe some other time, no offense, but i would like to get those picture's before all my family and friends see them.."

"Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme are already doing it, don't stress," she smiled a warm smile, and Bella instantly felt better.

"Thanks I-" a loud gurgling sound interreupted her, her stomach. Her face instantly redened, and Rosalie smiled even wider. "Humans." She sounded as if Bella were some silly cliche, and Bella laughed. They continued downstairs once more.


	7. Chapter 5

As they reached the last step, Rosalie turned to Bella, a smile still across her beautifull face, "You can go into the living room, I'll make you some spaghetti." Before Bella could answer, Rose was gone. She slowly started walking into the living room, but stopped when she heard Jasper and Emmet talking, she'd forgotten they we're still here.

"I think Edwards done well, did you see her body?" Emmet said, she could hear the smile in his voice. "Yeah, she's gorgeous. And those picture's," Jasper made a groaning noise to conclude his sentence, and Bella shivered. "Dude, they left the original copies here, i've hid them in my room. In one of my sports DVD case's.." Emmet laughed, then quickly coughed and said, "Oh yeah, did you see that goal?" Just as Rose walked in with Spaghetti. Bella walked in to the loungeroom, and Japser and Emmet looked at her with hunger in their eyes. Bella flinched, then realised it wasn't hunger, but lust. "Uh, Thanks, Rose." Bella tried to smile, but she could tell it didn't work. Too be fair though, the food looked great. Bella stuck her fork in and twirled it around, pulling out a clump of spaghetti. She put it into her mouth and chewed. She could feel Emmet and Jasper watching her, and Rose too. She quickly finished her food, and picked up her bowl. "I'll take that," Rose said quickly, "Dessert time, might take a while," She laughed and hurried toward the kitchen. She would've made a great human mother/wife. Emmet smiled at Bella, and she forced one back. 'I need to get out of here," She thought. Then she stood up and said, "I'm just going to the bathroom." Bella started walking towards the stairs when she heared someone start to follow her, she listened carefully then realised it was Emmet going to Rose. "Hey Rose, can you go to the shops and get some chocolate, ice cream and other food for Bella, you know humans and their comfort foods. Maybe some DVD's aswell, we'll look after Bell," He's said. Bella continued upstairs, and halfway up she heard the front door close, and Rose's car start. She hurried upstairs, they wouldn't do anything, she comforted herself. She walked into the bathroom and closed to door behind her. She walked toward the mirror and looked at herself. She looked flushed. She washed her face off, the cold water sending chills down her spine.

Then she heard a knock, "Bella, are you okay?" It was Emmet. Bella had always had a secret crush on Emmet. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." He walked in, and smiled sweetly. "Did you want something from the bathroom?" She asked, innocently, looking around for anything he might want. "Yes, i do." with that, he walked toward her. He smiled and then grabbed her around the waist. She hugged him back, and smiled. Then he ran his hand down her spine, toward her bottom. He grabbed her bum and sqeezed then ran the other hand up to her head. He kissed her passionatley, unlike anything Edward had ever given her. He then hurried her pant's down and pulled his also, and he pulled her shirt over her head and pulled of her bra. He smiled and started kissing her breasts and then moved himself inside her. Just then, she realised what was happeneing, but she didnt stop it. She kissed his neck and moaned, he wasn't being rough, like she'd imagined sex with a vampire might be. It was starting to hurt, just like it should be for a virgin. She moaned, half in pain, half in pleasure, then whispered, "What... If... Alice... See's?".

He kept pushing into her and she moaned even louder, then he said "I've taken care of... that", with that he pushed even deeper, and she felt him come inside her. She breathed loudly and then looked at Emmet who was smiling brightly. He then dropped to the floor, and she wondered what he was doing, untill she felt a wet, constant pleasure on her vagina. She moaned, and he continued doing it. Minutes after, she screamed with pleasure, and then he came back up. He smiled and said, "Don't tell Rose, or Edward, or even Alice..". Bella laughed a sarcastic laugh, still tingling from the double orgasim she just had. "I wont, you know i've liked you for a long time," she smiled a seductive smile and pulled her clothes back on. "So have I, I'm going downstairs, see you in a minute.." he said, and continued out the door. She quickly went to the toilet and then washed her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror again, "Oh no.. What have i done?" She thought. Then continued downstairs, once again she stopped to hear Emmet and Jasper talking,

"How was it?" Jasper had asked. "Great, she's better than anyone i've had. But, i think she was a virgin.." She could hear the smile in his voice, always something easy to hear with Emmet. "Awesome, but how are you going to keep Edward from reading it in your mind? I know if i think about this conversation, i'll just make it about me and alice in my head, but you.." Jasper said, worry covering his voice. "Same as you, i'll imagine the sex, but with Rose's face instead of Bella's, although, i like Bella more.."

"What?! You like Bella more than Rose?"

"Well, Bella's better, and she's warm, if you catch my drift.."

Look i know its sexual, no immature readers please. I just thought i'd try something new. :)

If your uncomfortable with the sexual stuff, stop reading now. It only gets worse from here. Do not review telling me that it's too sexual or anything, you've been warned. Not my fault, sorry.

Thanks Guys.


	8. Chapter 6

Bella walked into the living room, aware of Japser's amazed eyes following her. She walked over to a couch and sat down. "Whats on t.v?" She asked like nothing had happened, she felt exilirated, Emmet liked her more than Rosalie. I mean she loved Edward more than words could explain, but he wouldn't give her the one thing, she'd just realised, she'd been missing. Orgasims.

"Uh, i don't know, you can change it, we're not watching it," jasper smiled at her. A creepy smile.

She got the remote from the coffee table, carefull to bend over in front of Emmet, she heard both the boys make audible groans of approval. She walked back over, acting completely ignorant to what they were doing, and switched through the chanels. She stopped on a re-run of the simpsons, the episode where marge gets breast implants. They turned back to each other, talking in quiet whispers. Bella studied the television screen, but was trying to listen to the boys. Just then Rosalie came through the door with about 10 bags in each hand. "Do you want help, rose?" Bella asked, knowing that it wasn't too hard for Rose. "No, i'm fine. But i got you some stuff, want to come into the kitchen?" Bella got up and walked toward to kitchen, carefully walking extra close to Emmet, who grabbed her bum as she walked by. Bella smiled and then heard Jasper whisper, "Dude, you have like a, a, sexbuddie or something.."

"Nah, she's more then that. I might even break up with Rose and -"  
Bella had walked to far away to hear the rest of Emmets sentence, and saw Rose unpacking in the kitchen, humming quietly to herself. She heard Bella come in, and looked up and smiled. "Hey, Rose. What'd you get?"  
"Oh, just some yummy food, some DVD's, i got you some clothes, and a few other things.."

"You didn't have to, i mean i can go back to Charlie's.."

"No, it's okay. Edward will want you too stay, and i think Carlisle has more.. Tests."

'Oh shoot, more tests? Last time i was a virgin, this time...' Bella thought, she needed to speak with Emmet.

"Oh, do you mind if i leave you here with Emmet tonight, he's the only one who's been hunting for weeks. We all need to go," Rosalie said, looking at her with innocent eyes. "Sure, that's fine," Bella smiled, perfect timing. Just then she heard the front door open, and Edward, Alice, Esme and Carlisle appeared in the kitchen. "Been shopping Rosalie?" Alice smiled, and started rummaging through the clothes bags. Edward came over too her, and took her into the living room. "We got them all, no one had seen them yet.." he said quietly, then suddenly she felt his cold, hard, sweet embrace, and his lips on hers, giving her a quick, but passionate kiss. It was unexpectantly passionate. Bella dropped from his arms and looked at Emmet who look jealous. Edward went and sat on the last couch, and signaled Bella to join him. Unexpectated also, was something up? She sat on his lap, and he put his arms around her. "Is something wrong?" Bella asked. "No, i just, all this has made me realise how much i love you, i mean, i knew it, but i didn't realise how hard it would be if anything ever happened to you.." he whispered to her, the intensity of his voice startling her. "You, you wont lose me. Ever" Bella replied. "Oh, i have to go hunting tonight, we will be gone all weekend.. Emmet can you stay?" Edward said the request slightly louder, and Emmet looked up and said "Yeah, sure," He smiled a big smile, and although Edward couldn't see it, it was seductive too. "Thanks, Emmet. We're going soon, come upstairs for a second?" Edward asked Bella, he looked weird, different. She followed him upstairs, and Emmet stared after them in anger. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and led her into his room. She stepped in, and before she knew it he was kissing her. He moved his hands to the small of her back and she felt herself pull closer to him. One time she has sex, and now everything seems like it revolves around it. She put her fingers in his hair and tried to push him towards the bed. "Bella," he pulled away from her, "Not now. I dont want to hurt you," he said quietly. "You wont," she replied.

"We.. We, Vampires, well we can't controll ourselves, i will end up using my full strength, and hurt you.." He said. What a lie. Well, part was a lie. They can controll themselves, but not in the strength department. Emmet didn't hurt me at all, infact he made me feel better. "Uh, then what are we up here for?" she said, more cold then she's expected. "Well, i wanted to spend some time with you, alone.." He said, sounding hurt. He kissed her again, this time softer and slower. But she couldn't control herself, she wanted to do more then kiss. She pulled away and sat on the bed. She patted the spot next to her, and he looked at her suspiciously. "No sex. I promise." She said. Then she smiled. He came over to her. He sat down and she put her hand on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 7

He looked puzzled, but she just smiled. "Look, you dont have to do anything, but, i'm a woman, i have needs. They have to be met sometime, Edward." she said. He sighed, but before he could say anything she kissed him, it was the most amazing kiss she'd ever shared with him. She grabbed his hand and held it for a moment, and continued kissing him. Then she moved his hand to her chest and then dropped hers. He left his hand there for a moment not realising what had happened, then dropped it. He pulled away from her and sighed. "Uh, Bella.."

"What? Was that, that bad?" she asked, sulkily.

"No, but-"

"But, what? It's not sex. It's just a little something.." she interupted him.

Then went back to kissing him. He continued kissing her, but this time he was holding back. She put her hand high on his thigh. She felt him tense, but this time she moved away from him. "Just, relax." She said. She felt him ease up a bit, then she smiled. "One thing, did you.. See me?" Where had all her nervousness and akwardness gone? His face tensed again, "No. I didn't. Jasper and Emmet saw, once. Carlisle, ofcourse. And Alice, not me," he said. She smiled, "Do

you want to?" she smiled a seductive smile, and batted her eyes. "Someday." She frowned a bit, then went back to her sexy face. She pulled her top off, she was wearing one of alice's bra's. It was a sexy black and pink lacey one, but Edward looked into Bella's eyes. "You can look.."

He sighed again, he was all full of sighs tonight. He looked down and his eyes widened. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She looked down, she didnt see any evidence of Emmet and her earlier. "Like what you see?" she asked smiling again. He looked up and smiled at her, "Your beautiful, i just, it suprised me how much i enjoyed looking.." he said. A spasm went through her, she knew she wanted him. She kissed him passionatley, and moved ontop of him, they continued kissing for a while, then he sat back up. "Bella.." her face went serious.

"But,"

"You promised."

"Fine.. I need to go to the bathroom.."

She stalked off toward the bathroom, sure she promised, but she wasn't going to hold back on other things. She saw on the bench was really sexy launderie. A pink and black corsett that pushed Bella's boobs up nicely, a small matching G-String and fish net tights. Alice. On the ground there were also stilletto's. She pulled them on, and did her hair. She opened the door and peeked through. Edward was at his Cd player, putting on a Cd. She stepped out and strutted into the middle of the room. She stood with one hand on her hip, and one hip sticking out. He turned around, and his face filled with suprise. Then it changed to pleasure, and then discomfort. Before he could protest she pushed him onto the bed, and kissed him. She sat on his lap, facing him. "Do i look okay?" She asked, with a purposely over-done look of sadness on her face. He accidently let out an audible groan of approval, and Bella smiled. She grabbed his hand, while looking deep in his eyes, she put it back on her breasts. This time he kept it there, he gently grabbed them and then kissed her. She pulled back, and smiled. "Close your eyes..". He hesitated, but closed his eyes. As quick as she could, she undid his pants and pulled them down. Within a flash his face was angry. He lent to pick them up, but Bella stopped him. "Wait.. Keep your eyes closed..". He closed his eyes again. She quickly moved onto her knee's and she started sucking his member. He went to stop her, but surrendered to the pleasure. He started groaning loudly, so loudly Bella worried if anyone could hear.


	10. Chapter 8

Bella finished, and got up from her knee's. Edward was still moaning. 'I miss emmet..' She thought. Edward came, and Bella walked over to him. Edward was laying on the bed, his knee's bent over the end. She came over, and sat ontop of him, she kissed him, and he opened his eyes. He was panting, She guessed he'd never orgasim-ed before. She got up, and walked into the bathroom and put on a bathrobe over her sexy laungerie. She slipped the stilleto's off and walked back out too see Edward changing. He'd changed pants already, but was putting on a top. She saw his rock-hard abs and smiled at him. Without buttoning up his top, he quickly walked towards her and kissed her. He whispered in her ear, "i love you." Then someone knocked at the door, they walked straight in, it was Emmet. He smiled, but Bella could tell he was angry. "Ed, they're all leaving now." Emmet looked down and saw Edwards shirt was unbuttoned. His face flashed a bit of anger, then it went away. Edward turned around to turn off his cd player, and Bella quickly flashed her laungerie to Emmet, who smiled. Edward came over to her, and put his hand on her breasts, not even trying to be discreet infront of Emmet. Bella reddened, Edward was acting weird. She pecked Edward, who then walked out. "I'll be back on Monday, look after her Em." He said, smiling at Emmet. Edward left, and then she heard the front door and the cars rev up and leave. "Have fun?" Emmet asked through his teeth. "Nothing happened." She replied, 'What, does he own me? Edwards my boyfriend, afterall.' She thought. "I heard him.." He growled. She sighed,

"Who else did?" She asked. "Only me, i was listening, i didn't hear anything untill he.. Moaned." She felt bad. "Well, i only gave him oral sex. Nothing else, he wouldn't... He doesn't want me.." Tears rose in her eyes, she really thought he didn't want her. Emmet's face softened. He came over too her, and she dropped her robe. He looked at her with wide eyes and a big, bright smile. She turned toward the cd player, and Emmet saw the g-string. Instantly he got hard, and laughed. Bella put on sexy music and and turned to Emmet. Emmet smiled, but disapeared and came back quickly with a pole. Bella grabbed it and started dancing, she wound up and down on the pole and Emmet put his hand on his mouth to contain his pleasure and suprise. She ran up to him and jumped on him. He caught her and she wrapped her legs around him, and instead of walking her to the bed he walked out of the room. "Where are we going?" She asked, laughing. "Which room? We can do this anywhere, i just thought in Edwards room is weird.." he said. She agreed and then just said, "Lets go outside, it's almost sunset.." She said. He smiled and started quickly downstairs, and he took her toward the living room. He opened the big glass door, and set her down on the patio table. He went straight to her neck and sucked. She gasped. He looked up and smiled and and then took off his shirt. He used his teeth too rip off the laungerie, and accidently scratched her. It started bleeding and Bella gasped. He smiled, and Bella instantly got worried. He licked the drop and kissed her. "Ew, blood," She laughed and he laughed too. She noticed that the blood was coming out still, she hated the smell. She put her finger in it, and then let it drop from her finger onto her breasts and in a trail down her stomach. She smiled and put his mouth on each drop like a kiss, then licked the blood. They both ended up completley naked, and then Emmet disapeared for a second, then came back with a cam-corder. He set it up and Bella nodded in approval. Just then he came up to her, and went to kiss her, but Bella wrapped her legs around him and flipped them over, she moved down and started sucking for the second time in the day. Somehow she ended up on her hands and knee's, and multiple other positions. They continued right into the night, and then finished, stopped the camera and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 9

Bella woke up, freezing cold. She was still outside, and she was naked. She looked around and all the chairs from the set we're tipped and there was white stains everywhere. Emmet came out, naked also, with cereal. She guessed he wasn't a cook. He gave her the bowl and she smiled. She ate it all and then got up to wash her bowl. "Bella," Emmet said.

"Yeah?" She turned back to him, wondering what he wanted.

"I think.. I think i'm inlove with you,"

"What?" She gasped with suprise.

"I said, i think i'm inlove with you." he repeated.

"Wh-Ho-Huh? Don't you love Rose?"

"Yeah, but you love Edward too. I just feel more for you, then i do Rose.."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh my god." She dropped the bowl, and it smashed. She ran over to him and kissed him,

"I love you too.. I have liked you for a while, but, you give me what i want, what i need. You're amazing, and you're gentle, but also rough... I-i-"

"Me too, i have no idea why Ed wont f*ck you, but baby, I will do anything you ever want. Your my angel.."

"What do we do?"

"I-i dont know.. We could wait for them to find out.. Or we could tell them.."

"I dont know.. I love Edward, i really do.."

"I know, baby. I know."

She got up to go find the sweep, too clean up the mess she made. She yelled out from the other side of the house, "How many times did we..?" She asked. "More then 5 i stopped counting after that..". When Bella walked back out, everything was cleaned up and Emmet was cooking something on the barbeque. His eye's were almost red. "Your hungry.." she said. "So are you" he laughed back at her. "Yeah, i guess i am. You know, I'll be okay, without you. You can go.."

"Maybe. Oh, that reminds me. I've hidden our, uh. Video.."

"Oh.."She paused to laugh, "Thanks..". He finished cooking the burgers and gave it to Bella, she ate it and then walked back inside to get dressed. She put on a short skirt that Rose bought for her, and a boob top, that made her boobs look awesome. She borrowed a push-up bra from alice, and another g-string. She walked downstairs and found Emmet standing on the patio still. "Hey sexy, what are you doing?" She asked him. "I think i'm going to go hunting. I will be like, an hour. Will you be okay?" He replied, looking worried. "Sure, now go, and when you get back..." She laughed and moved her eyebrows up and down to distinguish what she meant. He laughed and ran off into the forrest. She decided to go up into Edwards room and have a look around. She picked up one of the journals he'd told her not to read the first time she's been here. It was dated to four weeks ago, she flipped it open to a random page and read it. She gasped with surprise at what was written.


	12. Chapter 10

She looked down at the writing on the page, it couldn't be true. It said:

I don't know why, but i think my feeling's for alice have grown into more then brotherly love. But Bella, i love her. But, she always wants the physical part of the relationship, and I cannot give her that. I find myself more physically attracted to Alice also, like the time i walked in on her with her sex toy, i wanted to come over and replace it. I have been having fantacies about Alice and I, but i know very well that she does not feel the same. I love Bella, but, i don't know.

She stopped reading, and dropped the journal. She walked into Alice's room, too see whether this could all be true. She started searching for any proof, but couldn't find any. Untill she looked in her bedside table. There were many, many sex toys. Bella laughed. She slammed the door closed and proceded to Emmet and Rosalie's room. She decided to look for the sex tape. She remembered the conversation she's eavesdropped on yesterday and searched through the dvd collection to find the sports ones. There were millions, so Bella started searching through each and everyone. When she finally found it, she pulled it out and took it downstairs, and put it on the big flatscreen television. "Oh shit, i need to pee.." she said out loud to herself. She walked upstairs and tripped on the staircase, and laughed to herself. She pulled off her clothes and looked in the mirror. Absolutely everywhere was big, red, lovebights from Emmet. "Oh shit.." She finished in the shower and got dressed in the beautifully skanky clothes she'd picked out earlier. She went downstairs and sat down to watch the x-rated movie Emmet and she made. Just watching it made her want it again, and she realised how gently Emmet was with her. She wanted to do something special for him, but couldn't think what. Then she decided. She went back upstairs and looked through Alice's drawers. And she found them, the slutty fore-play suits. A nurse, a police-woman, a firewoman and a bride. She picked up the police woman one, and then found some 'vibrating' underpants. She pulled the costume on, and went into Emmet's room. She put, what she thought, his favourite sports dvd on quitely and laid on the bed. She knew he would be a while, so she turned on the underpants. She moaned with pleasure, and was almost done when she heard Emmet calling her name. She turned it off and put the controller for the underpants on the bedside table, "In here, babe.." she called out. He came in, looking refreshed, then looked at her on the bed. "Holy, Sh- Oh my god! It's the football! Babe, you're my dream girl, and with that, they made the sweetest love they'd made yet, just a big lot of love. She woke up in his arms, his staring down at her. "Hey baby," he greeted her, with a big Emmet smile. "Hey," she said tiredly. She kissed him, and then went into the bathroom. "Hey, i've been meaning to ask you, can vampires get drunk?" She yelled from the bathroom. Emmet laughed and said, "It's very hard for us, it takes alot.. Why?"

"Oh, i was just wondering, hey babe, how am i suppost to explain this..." She walked out and showed Emmet her naked body with lovebights all over her. He said, "Well, too explain your gorgeous body, i don't know. And the marks, well just wear lots of clothes, Edward's a fridget anyway.." He laughed. "Yeah, i guess. Oh, and Rose said Carlisle has to run more tests, what's going to happen?" She said, suddenly worried. "I don't know, maybe, maybe we should tell them.."

"Oh, maybe. Guess what i found in Edwards room.." She started to explain to journal and how maybe they could tell everyone, after Bella had talked to Edward, and if he wanted, Emmet talked to Rose. Just then Emmets phone started ringing, he picked it up and said "Its Rose," he flicked it open, "Hey, What's up?" he listened and nodded and then said, "UhHuh, okay, bye.. yeah you too..". He looked over too Bella, "Guess we're going to have to tell them sooner, and you have to get dressed, they'll be home in ten minutes.." Bella quickly shot out the door and into Edwards room, Emmet followed her and then said, "I'll go clean my room, you do in here.. Okay?" Bella nodded and proceeded to get ready.


	13. Chapter 11

Bella heard the cars pull up, just as she'd finished cleaning Edwards room. Then she remembered the dvd in the player, that was still playing."Emmet, our dvd is in the player!" She screamed, and she could hear them come inside, then just as Edward yelled out, "Bella, are you here?" Emmet was back with the dvd, he smiled then hid it under Edwards matress. Just then Edward walked in, "Uh, hey Emmet," he said, looking at Emmet weirdly. "Hey bells," He walked over to her and kissed her and then said, "Have a good time?". She looked at Emmet, smiled and then said, "Yeah, i learnt alot of the rules to football" she laughed. Edward looked at her, then smiled and said, "Come on downstairs, say hi,". Bella followed him downstairs, and saw Emmet kiss Rose passionatley. Bella felt her face redden, and then she hugged everyone and said Hi. Alice looked at her weirdly, and then started to drag her towards the stairs, "Hey, where are you going?" Edward asked. "Girl Talk!" Alice chirped then continued dragging Bella off. They ended up in Alice's room. She turned on bella, "Bella, your my bestfriend, you know that?" Bella nodded,

"You can tell me everything, right?" Bella nodded again, she knew Alice knew something. "Anything you want to tell me?" She looked disapointed and Bella just said, "What do you know?" She sighed. "Bella, i know about you and Emmet. I saw it all. I haven't told anyone, and i won't. But, tell me everything.." Bella sighed again and exlained the whole entire weekend, absolutely every detaila and Alice just nodded under-standingly. "Look, i saw you and Emmet a while ago, i knew something was going to happen.. And as for Ed, well.. I dont know. You and Emmet need to talk to them, now.."

"I know, Alice, i know.." Bella hugged Alice, and Alice smiled. "You and Edward, go out. Go to the movies and dinner or something. Now. Tell him then. He'll understand, and if i see anything else, i'll call you.." Bella smiled and nodded and proceeded downstairs. Jasper smiled at Bella again, and Bella hugged him. "Hey Edward, can me and you catch a movie tonight, go out for dinner?" Bella asked him. He looked pleasingly surprised. "Uh, sure. We should get going know then. You ready?" He replied, Emmet looked at her, and Bella tried to tell him with her eyes to meet upstairs. "Yeah, just let me get a jacket.." She went upstairs and heard Emmet excuse himself. She told him that she was going to tell Edward, and that Emmet should do the same, because Alice knew. "Okay, baby. Aslong as, no matter what, i get to be with you.." He kissed her and moved his hand to rub her vagina. "Dont, you'll make me want to do it know.." He smiled and stopped rubbing and walked out. She followed ten seconds after, and then said, "Come on Edward, lets go.." They hopped in the car and Edward quickly leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him desperatley back, she loved him. She didn't want to lose him. But she loved Emmet, and he loved Alice. He started driving, and Bella couldn't help but put her hand it Edwards croutch as he drove. She lightly rubbed and she felt him get hard. He pulled over, and he leaned over and kissed her, as she rubbed. "I just felt like kissing you," he said as he started driving again. She kept rubbing him and then he unzipped his pants. 'Oh upfront of him..' She thought. But, she went along with it, if it was going to ease the situation, then so be it. She bent down into his croutch and started sucking. He moaned, and she felt him drive faster, as if to show he was in ecstacy. Then finally she pulled back and sat upright, he looked at her and smiled, but Bella just kept looking forward.


	14. Chapter 12

Thanks for the great reviews guys, i was really pleased, so i got writing straight away.

I was really worried how people would take the story, and i'm glad no one got offended or anything.

If you did, i am sorry.

______________________________________________________________________________

They finally reached the cinemas, and Edward, being the gentleman he was, quickly ran around the car with his vampire speed, and opened Bella's door. She smiled curteously, but she could tell it didn't look real. His eyes bored into her, and Bella was glad he couldn't read her mind.

His face changed, and Bella, for once, couldn't read the expression it held.

"What's wrong?" He asked, cleary curious. She didn't feel like it was the right time to tell him, yet.

"Uh, nothing.." She replied, but even she could hear the uncertainty in her own voice.

"What's wrong?" He repeated this time pulling her into an embrace. She knew she wasn't good at lying, but it was the only way for the moment. "Um, period cramps.."

He looked at her and smiled, "Okay, what movie should we see?"

"Um, there is this movie, Twilight, how about that?" She didn't know what it was about,

she probably wouldn't be concentrating anyway. He smiled and walked up to the weird-looking man at the counter. "Two for twilight, thanks." He said in his impressive, adult-like voice. He passed the man the money and took the tickets with a smile. "Want anything to eat?" he asked her.

"Uh, can we get a water?"

"Ofcourse we can, one water thanks." He took the water, this time without his usual smile, and put his hand on the small of Bella's back and lead her toward cinema. The man at the door was average looking, but Bella could tell he had a good body. He smiled a seductive smile at Bella, and Edward glared at him. The man turned to get the tickets from Edward and flinched at the look on Edwards face. Bella just smiled back at him, and then kissed Edward. They walked toward the line of people waiting for the movie, and all the girls turned to look at Edward. Bella felt uncomfortable, she saw some really gorgeous girls staring at Edward. Edward saw them, but didn't show any interest in any of them. All the girls finally looked at Bella, as if only just noticing she was there, and looked at her with pure looks of anger and envy. Bella smiled and jumped into Edwards arm's and kissed him passionatley, he knew what she was doing, and went alot with it. He caught her and cradled her, while kissing her. All the girls in the line flicked there hair and turned around with an assortment of "Ughs" and "Bitch"'s. Edward finally let her go, just as the line of angry girls, and few boyfriends, started moving into the cinema. Edward led Bella by her hand, and took her to pretty much the center of the cinema. The advertisements started and Edward leaned toward Bella and put his arm around her, whispering in her ear, "I love you," then started kissing her. She felt bad, she was pretty much going to dump him, and he was kissing her, and she had to kiss back. She kissed him reluctantly, and he pulled back and frowned a little frown. "What is wrong, Bella?" he asked. "Nothing." she said, but the false note in her voice came out.

"Since when did you start holding back with kissing?" He paused to kiss her,"Did emmet do anything to you?" he joked. She could tell he was joking, but she tensed, hoping he didn't notice she just laughed and kissed him, this time she put all her love into it. He moaned, and continued kissing her, and whispered into her lips, "There's my babygirl.. I missed you.." and then kept kissing her. When they finally pulled apart, breathing hard and with all the girls glaring at her, Bella realised the movie was almost half-way through. Edward didn't seem to notice, he just kept kissing her neck, and then Bella remembered the lovebites on her neck from Emmet, and was glad it was too dark too see them. Atleast now, she could blame them on Edward. He kissed her right in the good spot on her neck and she moaned loudly, he smiled at her. Finally, she grabbed his chin and started kissing him. This very well might be the last night they have together. Just then she heared the very familair, echoing laughter, only one person could make.


	15. Chapter 13

Jacob. She quickly straightened and looked around, just then Edward heard him too, he was with Paul and Quil. She heard him talking, but couldn't tell what he was saying. It was then that Quil recognised Bella and Edward. His face turned pale and he stared. Bella turned to Edward, who didn't seem to mind that they were here. That was when she realised Jacob, he'd just stood up, and was staring at them. And Bella realised, they couldn't actually see Edward. Bella finally decided what she should do, she got up and hopped on Edwards lap and started kissing him. He pressed her body into his, and held her so she sat as close as she could to him. She heared girls hissing and then Jacobs retreat. She was glad, at that moment, she was dating a vampire. She kissed him like there was no tomorow, and she shivered when she realised, there most probably will not be another tomorow with Edward. Just then her phone vibrated, and she got off Edward. She got up and walked towards the exit, and pushed the doors open with a loud bang. "Hello?" Bella asked, trying to be quiet. "Bella, are you okay? You disappeared from my vision, what happened?" She asked, practically incoherent. "Yes, i'm fine," she paused to make sure no one was listening, then whispered, "Jacob and his friends we're in the same cinema, but they backed off.."

"Oh, good. Okay, well, before they showed up, i had a vision that Edward wont leave you! But Rose, well.. She's angry. Emmet will tell her before you get home, and she's going to go to see Tanya for a while.." Alice said, she sounded sad.

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't worry about it, i still love you.. Well, gotta' go.. Bye!" With that Alice hung up, back to sounding her cheery self though. Bella went to go back into the cinema when Jacob came around the corner. "Hello, Bella." He smiled, and it almost looked genuine. Untill she saw his eyes. Anger filled them, and he looked like he was going to attack. Just then Edward came out, followed by a big group of girls calling to him "Wait, come back! I wont leave, like your girlfriend!" Then they saw Bella, Bella glared at them, and they backed off. Edward growled at Jacob, and the anger grew from his eyes to the rest of his face. "Back off, leech," Jacob growled. He moved his eyes to Bella, and Bella saw something she'd never noticed before, seductiveness. He didn't look mean or angry, at this moment, but seductive. She just turned to Edward, "Edward, baby, let's go to dinner," and she grabbed his hand and walked away.

They walked up the steps to the new resturant, 'De la food'. He opened the door for her, and lead her to the front desk. "Table for two, thanks. A private booth, if you can." He looked at Bella and smiled. She felt her stomach drop, a private booth means that he could make a scene if he wanted to, he could yell and scream and shout, well maybe that was an over-exageration, but he could be loud. The lady smiled and led us towards a very secluded area, and sat us at the furthest table from the other people. "I'll be right back," she handed us our menu's and walked away. Bella pretended too concentrate on the menu, but she could sense Edwards curious eyes on her. "What?" She asked him, finally looking up from the menu. "Nothing, you're just beautiful.." She stared and him, and then forced a smile. His face changed again, and as he asked for the third time, "What's wrong?" She couldn't put it off any longer, she sighed and opened her mouth to start explaining, a horrible look of sadness placed on her face. Suddenly the waitress popped out of nowhere, "Are you ready to order?" she asked. Bella picked the first thing off of the menu, "Can i please have the Garden Salad and a coke?" The waitress wrote it down and looked at Edward, who said "I'll have the same, thanks.." Bella knew he didn't head, so she didn't bother saying anything. When the waitress walked away, he looked at Bella, waiting for her to start talking. Finally she said, "I'm sorry.."


	16. Chapter 14

His face looked confused, then he said, "Bella, Jacob isn't your fault.."

She looked at him, and pleaded with her eyes, "No, it's not that.."

She launched into the story, everything. She'd just finished telling him about Emmet, and his face looked pained. "And, i saw you're journal... About alice.." His face hardened, then got sad. It was silent, and the waitress came back with there food. "Thankyou," Bella said. Tears pooled up in her eyes and she looked at the silent Edward, "I do love you, i really do.." she said, the tears spilling over, and the emotion making her voice break. He looked at her, his eyes pleading, "Don't leave me, Bella. I don't think i could survive without you, i dont care that you slept with my brother, and about alice.. well, let's just say, that makes us even.." She started crying harder, and he came over to her and hugged her. "I love you, Bella.." She turned to him, and he looked like he would've cried, if he could. "I love you too, but... Well, i kind of love Emmet too.." he stiffened, and Bella new she shouldn't of said it. He loved Alice, she loved Emmet, yet they still loved each other.

"He only wants you, he doesn't love you, need you.. Not like me.." Edward said.

"Ofcourse he loves me, he told me. He said he loves me more than Rose.."

"Bella, he's lying. It's happened before.. A long time ago, we had another brother, his name was Heath, and he fell inlove with a human, like me. Although his love wasn't as strong as ours, but he still loved her. One day, he left her with Emmet and he.. He slept with her. He told her he loved her, and she believed him. He dumped her and she killed herself, and we haven't seen Heath since... I will never leave you Bella.." Bella crumpled in her seat, and she started crying. Edward grabbed her and held her close. "I-I-I'm Sorry, Edward, i love you. I love you so much.." She stuttered out. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I know.. I know.." He quickly put a hundred dollar bill on the table, way to much for our meals. He picked her up and put his arm around her shoulder, and walked her back to his shiny, silver volvo. "Do you want to go back to my house, or do you want to go to a hotel?" he asked her gently. "Why can't we go to charlie's?" she asked, confused.

"The dogs." He didn't need to say anything else, she completley understood.

"A hotel, i.. I can't be in that house.. Are you staying with me?"

"Yes, i dont want to leave you, not now.."

She remembered she hadn't said anything about the tape, she'll tell him later, she thought.

They reached the nicest hotel in Port Angeles. "I need to use the bathroom," Bella proclaimed, and started towards the bathroom. She turned and saw Edward walk toward the desk. She walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. What had she become? She thought. She walked out of the bathroom, and Edward was waiting just outside the door, he smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. "We've got the penthouse.." He said. "They have a penthouse here?" Bella laughed. Edward grabbed her and hugged her tightly, and carried her off to elevator. He pushed the button, and kissed Bella while they waited. "I love you." She said and she truly meant it, how had she ever thought about leaving him?

So guys, what do you think?

Reviews, tell me what you'd like to happen?

Thanks, love yous.

Oh, and one thing, I'm not obsessed with twilight, but i don't hate it. I am inlove with 'The House Of Night' series, and i was thinking of doing one for that... But i don't want to ruin the story..

ahaha.


	17. Chapter 15

They walked out from the elevator, hand in hand, and continued down the long hall. The carpets we're an ugly shade of yellow, and the wall's a dirty cream color. Bella felt sick, and the colors jumped out at her with suprizing intensity. She was tired, she guessed. When they finally reached the door, labelled 'room 16', Bella couldn't wait any longer to get to bed. As soon as Edward opened the door she flew in and onto the bed. Edward smiled at her, this time the smile was her favourite crooked, but totally gorgeous, smile. It made her heart flutter, and she knew Edward heard it. He came over to her and kissed her, the gentle passion overwhelming her, and sending her gasping for air. It was like when they first wet, she thought. The passion washed over her, like a tsunami. She knotted her hands in his hair, and he put one hand is hers, the other on her back, pulling her closer to him. She pulled away, still touching his lips with hers, she whispered, "I don't deserve you, i don't deserve your love.." His only reply was kissing her, this time with more fire and lust. He pushed her onto the bed and kissed her long, and hard. Tears started streaming down Bella's face, 'How could i have hurt him so bad, how?' she thought. Edward noticed the tears and stopped kissing her, he held her in his arms while she cried. And Bella just kept crying untill she fell asleep.

Bella woke up, still in the cold, sweet embrace, of her true love. She looked up at him, and he smiled. She put her head back on his chest, and sighed. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No I'm n---" She was cut off with the loud protest her stomach was making, "Oh, uh, Yeah.."

"Room service?" He asked, reaching over for the phone on the bedside table. Now that Bella actually noticed the room, she noticed how small it was, "Yeah, okay. Um, this is the penthouse?" She joked, and he just smiled and nodded. "What do you want?", Bella looked at him, and then said, "Uh, whatever.. I don't mind, i need to have a quick shower.." She got up and walked toward a door, to which she hoped, lead to the bathroom. She opened it, and luckily, found the small bathroom. She turned on the shower and got in, thankfull for the hot water. She thought about what had happened recently, and how quickly she'd almost ruined her life, when her phone rang. It must of still been in her pants, she left the shower on, but quickly hurried to get her phone. She flipped it open and read the caller I.D, Emmet. She flipped it open, thankfull for the shower noise, and whispered in her angriest, nastiest, bitchiest voice, "What?!" He laughed and said, "Hey, baby, i miss you. Where are you?" She snarled, and said, "I'm out with my _boyfriend_, what do you want?"

She heard the happiness drain out of his voice, "W-what's wrong?" and then suddenly as if he'd just realised something he growled and said, "What has he told you?" She laughed a sarcastic laugh and replied, "Everything." Suddenly, Emmet hung up, and Bella felt scared. She crumpled onto the floor, and cried, for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, and finally turned off the shower and walked out into the hotel room, still naked and dripping wet, "What's wrong?" Edward said, avoiding looking at her, and looking into her eyes. "Emmet, i think, i think he's coming here.." Edwards eyes lit up with anger, and then there was a furious knock on the door, too persistant to be hotel staff.


	18. Chapter 16

Edward and Bella both turned toward the direction of the door, the knocking getting faster and louder. Edward started toward the door as Bella picked up a hotel robe and threw it on. Before Edward even opened the door, it bursted open, the hinges snapping. There stood Emmet, his face plastered with anger and hate. He looked from Edward, to Bella, then back to Edward. "Go away, Emmet!" Edward snarled, his expression almost matching Emmet's. Emmet smiled, only it wasn't the usual warm smile he wore, but a hateful grimace. "I'm here for the girl, she loves me now.." Emmet said, quickly turning to Bella, smiling a seductive smile, then went back to his hate-filled expression. Edward growled, and opened his mouth to argue, when Bella said, "No," They both turned to her, Edward seemed like he'd forgotten her presense, and Emmet just looked pissed.

Suddenly extremley nervous, and seeming to be back to her usual awkward, clutzy self, she continued quietly, "I know about everything, Emmet. I don't love you, i thought i did, but i don't.. I-I, I love Edward. I always will.." Emmet turned back to Edward and glared at him, and then, Bella could tell he was going to start a fight. As quick, and steady, as she'd ever been, she posistioned herself infront of Edward, just as Emmet pounced. He managed to stop himself, and Edward spoke, his hand resting on Bella, about to push her away, "I don't want to fight you, brother. After all this, you will always be my brother, don't ruin it.." Edward said, the persuasive tone in his voice. "Even after i f*cked you girlfriend, so many times. She loved it you know, she practically begged for it. We did it everyway possible. We f*cked all night long.." Edward growled and was about to step from behind Bella and start the fight, when she screamed, "Stop!!", Emmet laughed and looked at her gently, "Bella, you know you want more. Let's go, right now. I can give you what you want," With that, he stepped closer slowly, and grabbed Bella 'downstairs', and slowly started rubbing. Edward tried to move, but Bella had posistion herself in the wrong spot, so if he moved he'd hurt Bella. Bella stiffled a moan, but managed to grab Emmet's arm, and say, "I don't want you, I only want you to leave!" Emmet's face showed that hearing this pained him, and he quickly back-handed Bella, right across the cheek, with enough force to knock her completley out of the way, she fell to the floor, her head hitting the corner of the bed. She felt something hot running in her hair, but she ignored it, because just then, Edward launched himself at Emmet, he knocked Emmet to the ground with a loud bang. The whole floor shook, and Bella realised she was loosing feeling in her body. Then Emmet got back up and punched Edward, they started punching each other, as Bella slowly felt her eyes close. Bella could hardly hear over her own heart thrumming, but she suddenly heard a loud, high-pitched squel. 'No,' Bella thought, 'It isnt a squeal, it's Alice..' Bella tried to open her eyes, but couldn't, the weight of her pain pushing them down. "Alice.." Bella managed to whisper, but she didn't think anyone even knew she was hurt. Then she heard Esme, yelling at the boys, "Stop it, stop it now! If either of you move, you wil hurt me," Bella guessed Esme was posistioned inbetween the boys, knowing that they would never hurt Esme. Then she heard Carlisle's patient, gentle voice, "Bella, Bella, Are you awake?" he said. She could feel him checking out her head, maybe she'd hit it, she thought. She managed a quiet, "mm..", and then quielty screamed when she felt the sudden presure on her head. "Bella, don't go to sleep. Stay with me, it's okay. It's all going to be okay.." He said calmly. "Ed...Ward... Is... He... Ok?" She said slowly, between deep breaths. Carlisle just shushed her, and Bella felt herself start to get drowsy. "I'm... Tired.." She said, making each word a sentense, Carlisle just opened her eyes for her, and said, "I know, but you cant. You need to stay awake.." Just then someone else approached them, the running footsteps alarming Bella. Alice. "Carlisle! It's Edward, he's really hurt.." Bella's breath fastened, and she didn't feel as tired anymore. She slowly started to sit up, and alice suddenly said, "Oh my! Carlisle, her head!". Carlisle looked back towards Bella and gasped, "Bella, you need to sit back down.." Bella didn't listen, she looked around the room, and saw Edward laying on the ground, not moving, "EDWARD!" She screamed. She got up, and stumbled to where he was. She rushed her hands around his face and body, and cried. "Edward, baby. I love you.." He didn't move, and she suddenly realised he'd need blood to heal faster. Human blood works best. "Carlisle!" Carlisle rushed over and said, "Alice, go to the butcher and get some blood, he need's blood.." Alice started running, then turned and said, "He'll need fresh blood Carlisle, you know that. Fresh, human blood, to make sure he's okay... He, he.." Bella turned to Carlisle, "Me, use me," She said quickly, pulling back the hotel robe's sleeve, and started looking around the room for a knife. "Are you sure, bella? You know edward wont like it, and he might.. Hurt you.." Bella sighed and said, "I love him. Get me a knife.." Alice returned with a knife, and nodded appreciativley at Bella. Bella cut down her wrist, and quickly bent to kiss him, and opened his mouth with hers. She moved her arm so the blood trickled into his mouth. His eyes flickered open, although he wasn't asleep, and he moaned at the taste of the blood. His eyes met Bella's and he closed his mouth and pushed her arm away. The force behind it was weak, but she couldn't tell if it was becaus he didn't want to hurt her or, because he was actually too weak. "Edward, drink!" She shoved her arm to his mouth, and he gave in. Bella felt tired again, she thought maybe she'd just felt strong because she needed to help Edward, and now that she'd done it, she could go to sleep. Carlisle coughed, and said, "Edward, enough!" Edward kept drinking for a second, and reluctantly let go. "I'm sorry, Bella. I love you.." He said, suddenly very strong again. Bella was about to reply, when carlisle said, "We need to get out of here, the hotel staff will be up soon. We've cleaned up, you two just need to check out. Maybe Bella should wait in the car, her head has only just stopped bleeding, but think she'll be fine.." Bella looked at carlisle confused, and edward looked at Bella in horror. "What?" She asked them. "Your head, it's bleeding.. Alot..." Trying to avoid the conversation, she said, "I'll meet you in the car.." And proceeded down the service elevator, and out the back exit.


	19. Chapter 17

Bella waited in Edwards silver volvo, and looked in the mirror. She gasped out loud, she had blood matted in her hair, and down her face. She started searching for tissues in the back of the car and saw a directory. She picked it up too look under it, and there underneath sat a red, see-through g-string. Bella picked it up with the very tips of her fingers, 'Maybe he bought it for me..' She thought to herself, aloud. Then she noticed, no tags. She looked at the tag on the back, and it was a size too small for her. Just then Edward got back in the car, and turned to Bella, noticing the thong in her hand. "What's this?" She said, suspiciously. "Uh.. It's uh... I bought it for you.." Bella could hear the uncertainty in his voice, and knew he was lying. "No, you didn't. Just tell me everything." She said calmly. He sighed and said, "The hunting trip.. I was done first, so i went into town. I went into the shops, i was going to buy you a gift. I bumped into Jessica, and we started talking. She asked me for a ride home, so i said yes. We we're almost back in forks, when she.." He slowly finished, and Bella sighed, "When she?" Edward frowned and said, "She starting touching me. It made me think of you, how you gave me oral sex before i left, and before i knew it, so was she. I asked her to stop, but she kept going. I finally... I gave in, and let her finish. Then i was thinking about having sex with you when i got home.. But, you know, i dont want to hurt you.. So i thought.. I'd try on someone else, first. And before i knew it she was taking off her skirt, and she said 'my turn'..." Bella's face crumpled up with disgust, "I didn't do oral sex to her, Bella. I ended up telling her to stop, or get out. She grabbed my hand and put it inside her. I had to pull over, and she was making me do it. I didn't want to hurt her. Then all of a sudden, i closed my eyes and saw you. All of a sudden she was on top of me... I didn't... Enter her.. I finally told her to get out, she threw that at me," he stopped and pointed to the thong, "and she kissed me, pushed her breasts into my hands, then got out.." He finshed with a long breath and Bella drew one in. She flicked the g-string into the back of the car. She wasn't angry at him, at Jessica, yes, but not Edward. "Did you enjoy it?" Bella asked, curious. "No, well, yes.. I'm not going to lie.." Bella smiled at him, and he looked confused. "Wha-" he started, but Bella had taken her robe off and was on top of him already. She slowly started rubbing agaisnt him, and even though he had his clothes on he moaned. She grabbed his hand and put it on her chest, and kissed his neck. She didn't realise, but he'd undone his pants button and zipper, and had started taking off his top with his free hand. "Was it better than this?" She asked him, and he laughed, "Not even close.." He made the driver's seat recline, but not fully. He entered her, and she moaned with suprise, "You're really doing this?" He laughed and pushed up further into her. She starting moving back and forth, and rotating her hips. He moaned, and she did too. He was sqeezing her breasts and his other hand was helping to guide her hips. She started moving faster, and harder, making him thrust deeper into her. She started to scream in ecstacy, she'd never thought he'd last this long. He breathed deeply, and moaned frequently. She started moving slowly, but deeper still, when suddenly a knock on the window startled her. She stopped moving and looked out the window, "Shit.. That's Charlie's partner," she was still breathing deeply, and the police officer recognized who she was. His eyes widened, and Bella realised Charlie was in the car, and about to get out. Edward sat up, making his member thrust so deep inside Bella she screamed. He smiled for a short second, then said, "Shit. We need to go!" Bella quickly rolled off of him, and into the passenger seat, and Edward rolled down the window slightly, "Sorry, officer. Got to go!" With that Edward started the engine, and the man looked at Bella's body, and smiled, "Don't let me catch you two again," Then he nodded at Bella, "Bella, you can come see me anytime.." He winked and Bella shivered, and Edward growled, and took off as fast as he could. Bella looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Charlie shake his head, he hadn't realised it was Edwards car, yet.


	20. Chapter 18

Edward laughed, and Bella just stared at him. "I wouldn't be laughing, if i we're you. If Charlie finds out about this.. I'm grounded, for life.. Literally.." Bella said, shaking her head. "You barely even live with him now, how could he ground you?" Edward laughed again. "It's Charlie we're talking about here, need i say more?" She laughed a little bit, and then threw the robe back on. They finally pulled up the driveway, turning through the forest with ease. Alice was waiting on the steps, a worried look on her face. As soon as Bella opened her door, Alice threw herself into her, holding her for a second. "What took you so long? You had me worried to death!" She said. Bella looked sideways at Edward, and he smiled, "A little detour.." He said. Alice just glared at him, and took Bella's hand and lead her into the house. Emmet was there, he was sitting in the loungeroom, looking normal as ever. Bella rolled her eyes and followed Alice, Emmet's head shot around and his eyes found Bella's. They locked eyes for a moment, his eyes pleading. She knew she would talk to him later, she couldn't help it. Before she knew it, she was in Alice's bathroom, and Alice was staring at her. "Get in the shower," She finally said, "Oh, Uh, okay.." Bella turned her back to Alice, and took of the hotel robe and entered the shower. She turned on the hot water, the feeling was sensational, but when it hit her head she yelped in pain. Alice gasped and rushed to the glass door, and said hurriedly, "What, What's wrong, are you okay?" Bella touched her head, and found it was still bleeding. "Uh, the water.. It's hurt my h-head. Is it okay if my head is still bleeding?" Bella asked, her voice mostly even. Alice's arms we're pulling Bella out before she could even see them, the robe appeared around her, and Alice was staring at Bella. "What?" Bella asked.

"So.. So much b-blood.." It was only then that Bella realised the warm liquid running down her neck and around her face and body. Blood. She smelt it, and her nose crinkled up. Alice was still staring, and Bella was suddenly scared. Then Jasper and Edward busted into the room, thankgod for his mindreading abilites. "Bella! Are you okay?" Edward rushed over to Bella, ignoring Alice. Bella suddenly felt extremley tired, and collapsed into Edward's arms. She heard him whispering to her, and she tried to listen. "Be...St....Ake....Ok?....Wha....Appen..." Is all she heard. Why is everyone being so quiet. She thought. Suddenly, a massive pain shot through both her arms and made her scream. She screamed for a long time, the pain only getting worse. Feeling like screaming only made the pain worse, she shut up. But the pain continued, burning it's way through her body and all around her. She pulled in deep breaths and tried to concentrate on Edward, and the amazing moment they'd shared in the car. Then she fell asleep, dreams taking over her, and her pain seeping into the backround, where'd she'd pick it up later.

_"How did it happen?" Edward's voice asked. Why was the pain gone? Bella thought. It was then that she realised she was having a dream. She looked around, Edward's face was pained. He didn't even notice her, so she kept listening. "I.. I don't know, Edward. All i know is, is that something dark is at work here.. I've only ever read about this stuff.. Dark magic. I thought the volturi had gotten rid of all magic-doers. But.. But, i guess not.." Carlisle replied. He seemed equally pained. "We can't hurt her." Edward growled through his teeth. What was happening? All of a sudden, a extremley good-looking man, with Emmet's big muscles, but not as imposing, and Edward and an angels face mixed together. He looked worried as he said, "It's coming. It's coming out!" And he sprinted from the room, and Edward and Carlisle followed._

_Bella was suddenly in Edward's room, it looked different somehow. But she couldn't place it. She looked down at her feet, some of Edward's journals we're on the floor. The closest one dated 'October 12th 2009,' What? That hasn't even been yet, she thought. She continued in the room, confused. Then Alice and Edward bursted in, kissing each other and touching each other. Alice pushed him onto the bed with such force, it made a loud screeching sound in protest. Edward's face looked excited, but the pain from the last dream was still there. Alice jumped on him, and ripped his clothes off. She pulled her own off, and started kissing him again. Then, she slid herself so he was in her. Bella screamed. "EDWARD!" She said, and kept screaming to get them to stop. They couldn't see her, she guessed. She turned around, but her feet wouldn't let her move, she heard the moans from both Edward and Alice. They kept going for what seemed like hours, and could have been. They finally finished, and Bella turned back around, tears streaming down her face. "Better than Bella?" Alice asked, laughing. "No," Edward teased. "Oh, really? How's this, then" They started again and Bella just tried to block her ears and eyes, and suddenly, _she woke up.


	21. Chapter 19

Thanks for the latest great reviews, it makes me want to update more regularily. As for one person, who asked if i disliked Jacob. No, i actually don't dislike Jacob. He is one of my favourite characters in the Twilight saga, but i realised no one had made him a bad guy, that i'd seen. I just like to be different x] Also, i know about the grammar problems and such, i'm usually telling other people about that, but my bird picked out some of the letters/buttons out of my keyboard, so unless i spend exxtrrraa long typing, i'm sure to miss a few. Plus, i'm an extremley fast typer, so i', bound to miss a few. I'll try to do better if it make the story better for you ;]

Also, story idea's. I have been fiddiling with one, but i think it's a bit too over the top. Something about Bella maybe turning, being something special. I don't want to give away to much, but she'd be worshipped. I was also thinking, maybe she'd gain some sort of affininty/power or something. Maybe become a faerie. The type of faerie from 'ironside' or something. I don't know. Tell me what you think? Give me some ideas

Thanks, guys.

She sat up with suprizing speed, sweat beading on her forehead and tears streaming down her cheeks. Edward was quickly hugging her, patting her hair and back. "What's wrong?" He asked, worry consuming his voice. She finally realised it was only a dream and her tears dried up, "Bad dreams.." She said. He studied her face for a second, but obviously couldn't detect any lies, and he relaxed. "I know, you we're talking.. Something about me stopping.. I don't know.." Bella's face redened, damn her sleep talking. "Oh.. haha.." Her laugh was fake, and Edward could tell too. "What we're the dreams about?" He asked, a small, gentle, smile forming on his face. She scrambeled for thoughts, and finally came up with one, "You.. Uh, you l-left me.." He frowned and stared straight into her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere, Bella..". She smiled at him, and then asked, "What happened?" he drew a deep breath, "I'm not sure, exactly. Something's wrong with you're head injury, you collapsed, and we had to inject you with morphine. You started screaming, we didn't understand why. We don't actually know what's wrong.." Just then carlisle came in, his face was in full doctor mode, followed by Jasper, who instantly calmed the room. Jasper had a smile on his face, it wasn't the creepy smile Bella had recently seen on his face, but it was a genuinly happy smile. He walked over to Edward and whispered in his ear, Bella watched his mouth movements, but could only make out, what she'd thought was 'Is here'. Edward kissed Bella's forehead and said, "I'll be back soon," and left the room, followed by Jasper. Bella was confused, so she turned to Carlisle and said, "Carlisle what's going on?" He looked over at Bella, as if only just noticing her. "Oh, Uh.. Nothing. Are you feeling okay?" He asked, as he started checking her pulse. "Yeah.. I feel fine.. Do you know what's wrong with me?" He frowned and looked worried, "No. No, i don't.. I don't understand it.. I've never seen anything like it.. All we know is that.. It's not a human problem.." Bella's eyebrows raised, and she said "Not a human problem? But i am human!" She laughed, why was she laughing? Carlisle studied her, obviously wondering the same thing. She cleared her throat and bit back more hysteria. "Carlisle sat down and opened up a book, the title "Dark Magic". It made Bella remember one of her dreams, how Carlisle had said something about 'Dark magic'. 'These dreams had better stay dreams,' she thought, sadness rushing through her. She started to get up and turned to Carlisle, "Can i go downstairs?" He looked at her for a moment, and then sighed, "Do you want to have a shower first? You've still got blood on you.. I also.. We've got someone downstairs.. You'll need to talk to Edward, before you can go down. I'll get him to come up in fifteen minutes, so you can shower," He got up and walked out, and Bella slowly got up too. Testing her strength, she put one leg down. She started towards the door, still wondering what the hell was going on. She walked into the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. She had blood all down her face and neck, and as far down her body as she could see. She quickly threw off the clean robe she wore, and jumped in the shower, making sure to keep it extra hot. She scrubbed at her body, and hair, trying to get it all out. 'If someones downstairs, might as well look nice..' she said outloud to herself. She got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around herself, and started to dry her hair. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, she turned to tell Edward to come in, when Emmet walked in.


	22. Chapter 20

Her jaw locked and she glared at him, she didn't talk, she knew she'd end up screaming. He looked at her, and took another, slow, step forward. "Hey," he said, he sounded sad. She just narrowed her eyes even more and straightened her back. "Look, i'm sorry about hitting you.. I, I love you. Really.." He looked so genuine, and Bella's face relaxed. He looked happy, and then Bella remembered what Edward had told her about Emmet. "Just like you loved that other human girl?" She snarled. His face hardened again and he said, "She was a mistake. You have to know that... Bell, i love you so much. You know you want more of me.." He laughed the last part like it was inevitable. Bella suddenly got very angry, "No. I don't. I'd rather be with Edward," Her voice was getting louder, and she knew she would be yelling soon. She turned back to the mirror to finish her hair, and Emmet started pleading with her, "He won't give you what you need, Bella. Please. Please, believe me. I love you.." She turned on him again, her eyes filling with fire. She laughed and said, "Oh yeah? Edward and I made love today, in his car. He was _way_ better than you!" She said, loudly. His face enraged, "You.. Him..?" He said, but Bella knew what he meant. He looked so angry, she thought she could smell it. If anger had had a smell, it would be Emmet. He rushed toward her and pulled his pants down, and yanked off her towel. "Better than this?" He was about to enter her, when she suddenly pulled up her knee into his croutch. He bent over, holding his member and groaning in pain. "Much better." She bent over too pick up her towel, then she walked straight past him, and into Edward's room. She smiled to herself, and picked up the clothes she knew Alice would have left for her. Black skinny jeans, a white tanktop and black stiletto boots. Bella put it on, not bothering to see if it looked good, and waited for Edward on the bed. He finally walked in, he had a big smile on his face. "Hey," He said. "Hi.. Are you going to tell me what's happening downstairs?" She was being serious, and she wasn't going to tell Edward about Emmet. "Well.. You know how i told you about Emmet and Heath?" He said, his smile still on his face. "Yeah?" "Well, Heath is here. I don't know how, but he knew what had been happening.. So, he came.." "Oh.. Can i meet him?" She watched him consider it, but she knew she was going to meet him regardless. "Okay, you ready?" He finally looked at her, and his eyes widened, "Wow, you look gorgeous!" She laughed and looked down and herself, "Uh, thanks. Alice left it for me." She got up, and walked toward Edward. He met her halfway, and picked her up and kissed her. He held her for a few moments, and Bella snuggled into him. Then her stomach gurgled, and ruined the magical moment. "Oh, you're hungry. I'll take you out after you've met Heath.." She just nodded and started walking toward the stairs. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her hand. They reached the end of the stairs, and Bella tumbled forward. Large hands caught her before she hit the ground, they weren't Edwards, like she'd expected. One landed on her arm, and the other on her side, touching her boob. When she got up, she looked at her saviour, he was tall... And the guy from her dream. She stared at him in shock for a minute, and finally realised someone was talking to her, "Bella, Bella?" Alice was asking, and Edward was just staring at her weirdly. She managed to tear her eye's away from the man, and shook her head and said, "Uh, sorry.." Alice frowned and said, "Bella, this is Heath," Heath smiled a gorgeous smile, and Bella put her hand out to shake his. He took it, but instead of shaking it, he kissed her hand, and looked in her eyes. Her skin melted, and her heart fluttered, which she hoped no one heard. "H-Hi.." She stuttered out. She teared her eyes away, and looked at Edward. He looked worried, and he finally said, "Ready to go?" She just nodded and stumbled away toward's the front door.


	23. Chapter 21

When they got into the car, Edward just looked at Bella. "What?" She asked, her breathing still fast from her encounter with the gorgeous man. "You were acting weird in there.." He raised one eyebrow, and she just smiled and tried to change the subject, "He touched my boob.." Edward just laughed, "I'm sure it was a mistake.. But who wouldn't want to touch you, gorgeous?" She leaned over and kissed her, and she knotted her hand in his hair, keeping him there. She kept kissing him, making sure he was actually there, and that her dream would stay a dream. She would give him anything he wanted, if it meant he stayed with her. He moved so he was closer to her, and put his hand on her thigh. Just then, someone knocked on the window, Heath. Edward stopped kissing Bella, but kept his hand on her thigh, and rolled down his window. "You.. Uh, you forgot your wallet," He smiled sheepishly, and handed a black, leather wallet through the window. Bella just stared at him again, and he smiled back at her, and winked his eye and Edward leaned to put his wallet in the center console. She quickly looked away, Edward would be able to hear her heart from here. "Bye Ed, Bella.." He nodded at them, and walked away. Edward just laughed and started the car, "Where to?" he asked her. "Uh, where ever. Actually, i feel like fast food. Can we go to town?" Bella replied, a sheepsih smile forming on her lips. He just laughed and drove faster. It was then that Bella realised the fast movement in the forrest, keeping up with the speed of the car. She focused on the moving, and then glared at it. Jacob. "Ugh." She scoffed. "What?" Edward looked at her, confused. "Dogs," She growled. Edward mimicked her growl, and started driving faster, before she knew it, they were out the front of McDonalds. He opened her door, and walked her to the counter. "Uh, cheeseburger and a coke, thanks." She asked, and then looked at Edward, "Want anything?" She joked. "Fries, thanks" Edward laughed at her. "Hmm, fries. I'll bet you'll eat them all up!" She turned, tray in hand and noticed Jessica, sitting near the window, with Angela. She winked at Edward, and Bella glared at her. "I'll hit her. I will.." She said, loud enough for her to hear. Her face looked scared. "Bell.." Edward disaproved. "You hit Emmet," She growled at him. She knew she shouldn't be talking about it, but she couldn't help it. He shot her an annoyed look, and said, "You're hurt. I don't want you fighting, and possibly making it worse.." He guided her to the only table that was available, across from Jessica's. "I'd kick her ass!" Bella said, loud again. This time, Jessica looked like she was getting up, when Angela came over instead. "Hey Bella!" She beamed. "Oh, Hey Angela.." Bella said, and Edward waved at her. Angela smiled and walked to put her rubbish in the bin. Jessica got up too, and walked past the table and said, "Hey Edward," She said it like a sl*t, like a 'seductive' little sl*t. He whispered a quiet "Hello" and looked away. She stopped and stared at Bella, and said, "Oh, if you don't mind, i need my panties back.." She directed the question at Edward, but was still staring at Bella. "Oh, you'll get them back, i'll shove them straight up your ass, b*tch!" Bella said, starting to get up. Jessica took a step back, and Edward gently grabbed Bella's arm. Jessica laughed and said, "Don't blame me for being Womanly enough for him," Bella tried to get up again, but this time, Edward pulled her against him and kissed her passionatley. Jessica just gasped, and let out a whimper. Like Edward would ever actually go for her? She pulled away from Edward and glared at her and said, "Get out of here, hoebag," She looked pained, and then said, "Bye, Edward, See you soon." Bella got up, and before Edward got stop her, pushed Jessica in the back. Jessica turned and was about to say something, but Bella punched her in the face. She fell over, and her nose was bleeding. She got up and ran away, and Bella sat back down and ate her burger. Edward just stared at her in wonder. "What?" She asked, like nothing had happened. "You're amazing!" He laughed.


	24. Chapter 22

So sorry that I haven't updated in like a year. Also, sorry that my writing skills have probably slipped. Oh well, hope you like what I write from here on in.

Bella finished her burger, and barley surpressed a burp. She looked over at Edward, and said, 'What now? I'd rather not go back for a while...'  
Edward smiled at her, 'Yes, me too. Do you need anything while we're in town?' He asked, smiling.  
'Maybe some sexy knickers?' She said with a shocking fake accent, lauging.  
Edward laughed, but a serious-slash-seductive look sparkled in his eye, 'Sure, Victoria Secret, here we come.'

Bella picked up the sluttiest thing she could find, as soon as she walked in the door. 'How about this?' A red g-string, with a red and black corset, tied together with a waist garter and black fish-net stockings. She was only half joking,  
but Edward looked very pleased, so she said 'Want me to try some of these on?' He nodded, and handed her some g-strings,  
slutty outfits and corsette's he must of picked out - using his super vampy speed, of course. She winked and walked into the changeroom, feeling happy, and in love, for the first time since all of this mess started. She'd just finished showing Edward the slightly safer attire, when she thought she heard him say something, 'What?' She yelled out too him from behind the white curtain. 'Hmm...?' He said. Guess it was nothing, she thought, tightening up the garter. She stuck her leg out of the curtain, doing a mock burlesque type kick, then whipped the curtain open...  
To find Heath sitting with Edward, talking. When she whipped the curtain open, both their heads - and other body parts - snapped to attention, while Bella was frozen in shock. Here she was, standing in a supposed devil costume,  
the sluttiest thing the the shop, in front of the most gorgeous guy, who happened to be her boyfriends brother.  
It was then that Bella also noticed some girls' boyfriends - who hadn't been in the shop before - staring at her, too.  
'SHIT!' She said, and flounced back behind the curtain. 'I'm really sorry 'bout that Bella!' Heath called out, while Edward whispered, 'Isn't she beautiful?' to himself or his brother, she wasn't sure. Once she was fully clothed again, she came out, holding the massive pile of laungerie. 'Doing a bit of light shopping, I see,' Heath laughed. She couldn't help but smile stupidly at him. 'Which ones should I get, honey?' She managed. 'All of them?' Edward suggested, causing $3000 to go missing on account of some 'sexy knickers'.

'I just, ah, came to get some candles. Alice had a headache, and needed these special ones...' Heath said,  
seemingly distracted. 'That's okay, really. I don't care at all.' Bella lied, smiling away, when all of a sudden, her head exploded with pain -  
unlike anything she'd ever felt. The last thing Bella felt was the car speed up, as Edward rushed to get her home to Carlisle...


	25. Chapter 23

'_I don't know what's happening, Edward. I can't tell you if I don't know… I'm sorry.' Carlisle said. Oh, god, not these dreams again, Bella thought. She heard a growl, and then all of sudden she saw, Edward standing at the edge of Carlisle's desk, his fist's balled. Heath was looking resigned, standing against the door, while Carlisle was studying that book from the other day, 'Dark Magic'. All of a sudden, Heath dropped a bomb. 'I know what's happening to Bella,'_ and then, she woke up.

DAMN.

'I mean, I think I do…' Maybe not so 'damned' after all. Okay, I must've been listening to a real conversation in my dream… Not weird at all, Bella thought. 'What do you mean, you think you do?' Bella felt Edwards hand rest on her shoulder, while she feigned sleep.

'I've been gone for a long time, I've lived in all sorts of places, with different types of people and vampires… This one… This one woman, in Australia, she was practicing the art of 'Temblah'-'

'But Temblah is _Dark Magic!' _Edward interrupted.

'I'm aware, brother,' Heath said, 'but she did it, and I wasn't there to judge. This woman, she was from a long line of practitioners of dark magic, and each and every one of them died trying to do the same thing – create hybrids. Of course, none of them succeeded, except one night the woman, Joy, said she'd done it, that she'd casted out the spell. When I asked her 'What spell?' She said 'the spell that will activate the one and only hybrid,'' He said, ended his story dramatically, it was almost awkward until Edward burst out with, 'Well, what does that have to do with Bella?' She heard a sigh, and then Heath continued. 'She told me that the signs of the hybrid were easy to spot – increased sexuality, and sexual attractiveness to both vampire's and werewolves, or shape-shifters, and also concussions due to headaches. That's all. And from what you've told me, Bella has those symptoms. I mean, not that she isn't beautiful, Edward, she is. Just that it seems like every single male vampire in this house is attracted to her right now…' He said. It was definitely awkward now. Bella tried to keep her heart rate in check. Hybrid? She thought, but mainly, the thing _really_ getting her heart racing, was the fact that he'd said she was attractive. 'Carlisle,' Edward growled, 'Are _you_ attracted to Bella?'

'I, ah. Yes. As of recently I have noticed her in more than a daughterly way.' He said.

'Heath?' Edward asked, the question clear as day.

'Yeah, but honestly, I didn't know her before, so I don't know if I'm attracted to her, or _attracted_ to her…' He said, sheepishly. And just then, her head decided to burst into pain, worse then the last time, so bad, that she let out a scream. Her veins felt like they were both freezing and burning, one after the other. The pain heightened, then disappeared from all places in her body, except her head and her heart. With a large thud, her heart gave out, and she barley noticed all the screaming around her, the yelling, the running and scraping, and for the umpteenth time that week, she passed out.

'Bella?'  
'Bella?'

'Bella!'

She woke.

'uh, huh, what?' Then, remembering her dream, she sat up. 'Oh my god, I had the worst dream, something about hybrids, and the pain… Oh, the pain!' She said, grabbing him and hugging him tight.

'Bella… Baby, that wasn't a dream… You see, you've changed…'


End file.
